<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The School Of The Gifted by SadDepressoEspresso, Shadows_of_my_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581185">The School Of The Gifted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadDepressoEspresso/pseuds/SadDepressoEspresso'>SadDepressoEspresso</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_my_life/pseuds/Shadows_of_my_life'>Shadows_of_my_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>8 guys 1 house, Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Tendou is loud, Ushijima is confused, powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadDepressoEspresso/pseuds/SadDepressoEspresso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_my_life/pseuds/Shadows_of_my_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Goshiki as he joins the Team and has to learn to use his powers and live with 7 other guys. one of which likes to set your socks on fire when you piss him off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello Mr. Goshiki Tsutomu,</p><p>We are happy to inform you that the application you have provided us has been reviewed and scrutinized by the team captains of our fine establishment. So, it brings us great honor to inform you that you have been accepted into our school. The purple team has agreed that you would be a valuable member to strengthen the team.</p><p>The instructions of what you need to bring with you to school are provided at the bottom of the page. We look forward to meeting with you and getting you settled into your new life.</p><p>A taxi will be at your house to pick you up as family is not permitted on campus. 8am sharp. Be ready.</p><p>Needed supplies</p><p>Training clothes</p><p>Bedding materials that are to your liking.</p><p>Any personal items.</p><p>The school will provide you with food and necessities for your classes.</p><p>Thank you,</p><p>Headmaster Yasumichi Kushida</p><p> </p><p>Saying that Goshiki was in shock after reading the email would probably count as understatement of the century and even now, after having read the text over and over again, he couldn’t fully believe that he was actually accepted.</p><p>The only thing he had to do now before he‘d be picked up tomorrow would be to inform his parents, who were currently downstairs, probably watching TV or anything that they may use as an excuse to send Goshiki to his room.</p><p>Tiptoeing down the staircase his suspicion was confirmed, they were sitting in front of the TV, watching some stupid reality-TV show. Knowing they weren’t actually busy he could tell them without getting too big of a scolding for whatever reason they may deem fit.<br/>“Mom, dad I have something to tell you.“</p><p>His mother spoke up after some time, realising that he wouldn’t go away until he had told them: “What is it you little brat, can’t you see we are ignoring you”.</p><p>‘Deep breaths Goshiki, you can do this. They are only a temporary part of your life and you are so close to finishing this chapter‘ his mind tried to console him. But his voice was still shaky when he answered: “I know, I just want to let you know that I will be leaving the house to join the school I applied for. I won’t continue to be a problem for you.“</p><p>“Fine, good riddance. Don’t write and don’t come back you filth.'' Those were his father’s last words directed towards him, filled with venom and spite and no matter how much he tried to ignore their words, deep down they still hurt like no physical injury ever could.</p><p>Shaking his head Goshiki turns and heads back up the stairs to his room to pack his bags, a bitter and saddening thought crept up into his mind<br/>’Honestly, why did I think they would care anyways. It’s been the same thing since we found out that I was an ‘Other’ they want nothing to do with me. Why did I think this would’ve changed anything? Stupid!‘<br/>He continued to shove clothes into his bags, not that there were a lot of things he really cared for. The last thing he grabbed was an old stuffed rabbit that his grandmother gave him before she passed away, holding it close to him as tears start to cascade down his cheeks.</p><p>“Nana, I wish you were still here. You would still love me, right? You were the only person who understood and cared about me. Oh nana, I miss you so much… I hope you’re still proud of me” He whispers to the bunny as he lays down looking at the ceiling of his childhood home for the last time.</p><p>The next morning came with a start as an alarm sounded too close to his ear (when did his alarm move this close to his head?)</p><p>Jumping out of bed Goshiki looked at his phone and nearly cried as he notices it is 7:45. He has 15 minutes to get ready before the taxi is supposed to be here to get him. He was late and stressing, the perfect requirements for a perfect first school day… please mind the sarcasm.</p><p>So here he was: rushing around the room, quickly putting on clean clothes and runs to the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. Stumbling through the process, managing to somehow not fall onto his face, he survived the journey back into his room in enough time to grab his bags and run down the stairs.<br/>His parents in the kitchen glaring at him for the noise he is making: “Stupid child shut up! Can’t you see that we are trying to have a peaceful breakfast? You are ruining it, just like you ruin everything.”</p><p>Finally at 7:59 am (record time) Goshiki, panting and close to falling asleep again, opens the front door as a car pulls up in his driveway.</p><p>He takes one last look behind him to see his parents glaring at him before letting out a sigh while walking out to the car. The driver helps him with his bags as he climbs into the back seat.</p><p>The drive to the school felt like it took forever, but with every passing minute of waiting he felt more like himself, he felt free. But no matter how liberating a four-hour drive was, it was still a four-hour drive, also known as 240 minutes of boredom (yes he made the math, which took longer than he expected, to his own embarrassment) and Goshiki didn’t know what to do to entertain himself.</p><p>When they finally arrived, the driver helped him unload his bags before leaving again.</p><p>Goshiki picks up his bags looking up at the giant buildings in front of him. Steeling himself and calming nerves, he took a deep breath and pushed forward. Now or never- right?<br/>After opening the front door to the building he arrived at something looking like a receptionist area, if the desk and the woman who glanced up upon hearing Goshiki’s footsteps and now greeted him with a kind and welcoming smile.</p><p>“Hello, welcome to ‘The Academy of the Gifted’, may I have your name please?”</p><p>He walked closer to the desk, nervous and a bit intimidated by the aura of the school, answering in an uncharacteristically soft voice “My name is Goshiki Tsutomu.”</p><p>The receptionist abruptly froze after typing something, probably his student info, the information she was faced giving her an entirely new perspective regarding the boy in front of her: “You are going to be part of the purple team. That is team Shiratorizawa. They are some of the strongest members we have at this school.”</p><p>Goshiki blanks as he watches the woman freak out about his placement, he figured he would have been part of an average or less highly placed team (if his parents‘ description of his powers were anything to go by)</p><p>“Okay, anyways, this is your room key do not lose it. This is your schedule. There is no difference from yours or the other students in your teams. You all have the same classes even if its different grade levels. Your dorm is circled on the map right here.” The receptionist quickly regained her composure before pointing at everything she handed to Goshiki and then ushering him towards the exit.</p><p>He looked at the map in his hands, heading in the direction that it showed. The trek through campus took about thirty minutes with all his bags, and because his sense of direction was about as bad as the attention span of a squirrel (if it weren’t for the kind 3rd years from an orange team he would still stumble around campus). He finally came up to a house that has the name Shiratorizawa written in purple letters across the front. Goshiki, walking to the porch to set his bags down, was now mumbling to himself, lost in thought whether he should knock or just use his room key. But his inner rant was quickly interrupted by the door in front of him opening and the, more importantly following yelling.</p><p>“Eita, what the hell are you doing!” A voice snapped through the air and was quickly followed by a different voice yelling back: “There is someone here. The wind is different.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up the wind didn’t tell you shit”<br/>“You foul mouth brat!”<br/>“Is this really your insult for everything? C’mon Eita get creative, it shouldn’t be that hard, or are you too much of an airhead to do so?“ the first voice (at least Goshiki thinks that it was the first voice, sounds were weird and difficult, don’t judge him.) taunted back.</p><p>Now realising that there was, in fact, someone standing in the door the two turned to face Goshiki, who took a step back, terrified of meeting his new teammates.</p><p>“Ha I was right!” This new guy yelling out in triumph as he turns to face someone hiding behind him.</p><p>“Shut up, you stupid idiot, make yourself useful for once and find out why he is standing like a dumbass on our porch.” the voice behind him sounded beyond annoyed.</p><p>Rolling his eyes the guy turned to face him again, a small smile on his face, addressing him for the first time: “So, bowl-cut... what are you doing here? Can we help you with something?”</p><p>Goshiki froze for a millisecond before realising that he should probably introduce himself. Head dropped low in a greeting bow, he then answered:“ Hello, my name is Goshiki Tsutomu and I am apparently a new member to the team…“</p><p>An awkward silence follows the introduction as ash blond and copper hair stare at him, all at a loss of words. (And if Goshiki weren’t part of this he’d probably find the picture hilarious)</p><p>A deep voice coming from the house startled him, the source of the voice found after he looked over the other guys‘ shoulders to see a huge guy looking straight at him.</p><p>“What is happening here?” The tall guy continues, expression unreadable for Goshiki</p><p>The guy who had addressed him turned then around to address the new person (well technically Goshiki was the new person but we don't talk about technicalities here)<br/>“Ah Wakatoshi the new guy is here”</p><p>“Well then why are you standing here and staring at him, he is not some exhibit in the zoo. Let him in the house.” The guy, Wakatoshi? (Probably his first name) said before turning on his heel and walking back inside.</p><p>The two men that opened the door, finally stepped aside to let Goshiki into the house. Picking his stuff back up he followed them into what he assumed to be the living room of the house</p><p>The next sound is: “TEAM MEETING” , which was being yelled up the stairs as thunderous footsteps came running down (if he didn’t know better Goshiki‘d assume there was a horde of rhinos in this house).</p><p>But instead of rhinos a bunch of teenage boys come flying down the stairs looking at him with interest.</p><p>“Who is this?” A guy with red hair asks as he moves his head in a weird motion, looking him up and down</p><p>“Okay team, introductions now. Name and power.” The guy, Wakatoshi, said.</p><p>“Fine, fine. I’m Shirabu Kenjirou, Fire“ the copper haired boy, Shirabu, said with an almost annoyed voice, to which the ash haired slightly smacked the back of his head, muttering something about Shirabu being a total brat, before facing Goshiki again: “I’m Semi Eita, and terribly sorry about kenjirou, he doesn’t know how human interactions work-“ interrupted by Shirabu who was now trying to punch Semi for the comment, he quickly held the guy‘s wrists with his hand, before continuing“- anyways, my power is Air manipulation which is why I could tell someone was at the door.“</p><p>The next person who spoke up, while Semi and Shirabu were now full on wrestling each other on the floor (if the bored reactions of the others were anything to go by this wasn‘t out of the ordinary), was the tall guy from earlier: “I’m this teams Captain, Ushijima Wakatoshi and I can manipulate lightning.“</p><p>A slight snicker followed by the words: “We sound like one of these self help groups, like Alcoholics Anonymous like this. Anyways I am a fellow alcoholic, just kidding… or am I-“ the red haired guy spoke up, before he too was interrupted, by a guy with ginger hair telling him to shut up and just continue “- yeah, yeah I will. Goddamnit Kawanishi, don't even let me have fun… Well however, I am Tendou Satori, the apparently funniest in this room… oh and I can manipulate Light too. But really the humour is the real power.“ by now Tendou had joined the other two in their fighting… which apparently was also normal.</p><p>Goshiki shook his head, a small smile on his lips, after all they were at least fun. The ginger spoke up again, after rolling his eyes with a small smile himself: “Ignoring these idiots, I’m Kawanishi Taichi but you can call me Taichi, animal transformation, aka the only useful person in this whole fucking household.“ the last part being yelled to the three fighting figures who were now glaring at Kawanishi and protesting</p><p>“Since this household is full of idiots I will just go ahead and introduce myself. I’m Reon Ohira, I’m the healer of this household and the only actual useful person in this household, because these dimwits get hurt every freaking day… I mean look at these four Idiots. Goddamnit you assholes, if you get hurt I am not healing your idiotic selves! Anyways Goshiki-kun we’re happy to have you here.“</p><p>The last person now spoke up as well: “I’m Yamagata Hayato and I can induce reflection, which is fun because you can mess with these idiots, making them run against walls.“</p><p>And in the midst of it all stood Ushijima, shaking his head in disbelief at the apparent mess his team was, letting out a sigh before speaking up again: “Okay, could you now please tell us your name and power.“</p><p>Now stuttering Goshiki pretty much forgot his own name in panic for a second: “Oh well, I’m Goshiki Tsutomu and my power is water Constructs.“ successfully didn’t make a complete fool out of himself, Goshiki mentally gave himself a high five.</p><p>The next sound was Taichi shouting out in victory: “Hell Yeah! A water user! Now Shirabu will no longer be able to burn everything!”</p><p>“Taichi shut the fuck up if you know what good for you, you flee bag.” Shirabu exclaimed, looking as if he was no longer beneath homicide at this point.</p><p>“Enough!” Reon said while shaking his head in defeat.</p><p>“How about instead of arguing you two solve the problem of him needing a room. Okay Goshiki you can either go with Taichi or with Shirabu.“</p><p>At that Taichi latched onto Goshiki, half dragging him away from Shirabu almost screeching out: “He will room with me! I won't let our precious newcomer room with a flaming bitch who makes the room smell like a barbecue grill, whenever he gets even slightly aggravated, so 24/7! Besides, nobody should experience the traumatic event that is a flaming alarm clock setting your sheets on fire at 5 a-fucking-m!“ at that a shudder runs through everyone but Shirabu who has a scowl on his face.</p><p>„So it is settled then? Yeah? Great! Good, everyone happy, nothing set on fire!“ Semi quickly voiced, panic rising at the thought of the fire user getting all… fired up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve got the best most amazing friend ever who is helping edit the chapters and have become a co-author of this story!<br/>SadDepressoEspresso<br/>Has some great stories themselves go check them out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry this has taken so long to be posted. Holidays are crazy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chapter 2</p><p> </p><p>Taichi grabbed one of Goshiki‘s bags before leading him upstairs to their shared room probably. And while the silence between them was peaceful, Goshiki desperately tried to find something to break it, after all his entire life until now was pretty much silence.</p><p>„So… Taichi, do I want to know about the flaming alarm clock?“</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle was the first answer he got, making him smile too, this was bound to be chaotic. Taichi then spoke up: “I think the best people to ask about this are Shirabu or Hayato, after all these two were the ones involved… although i would advise to not ask Shirabu because this bitch will flip and probably set the closest thing to him on fire, been there, done that, not funny at all and 10/10 would never recommend. To be honest I have no idea where either of these idiots just went off to, but you might be able to ask him during dinner. Ah that reminds me! In this team we try to eat together as much as we can, team bonding and all, of course you don’t have to but we would appreciate it, and besides, I’d describe us all as fun.“  the two now beaming at each other.</p><p> </p><p>They were now in a hallway with six rooms, three on each side, each having a handwritten sign that indicated whom the room belongs to. Tendou and Ushijima share a room. Their room is the first door on the left when entering the hallway. Eita’s room is the first door on the right. Next to Semi is Shirabu, Reon has the last room on the right side. The bathroom is between Ushiten’s room and then comes Yamagata. Taichi and now Goshiki are in the last room on the left side.</p><p>They arrive at the end of the hallway, entering the room, labelled as Taichi‘s (and now Goshiki‘s too). Pushing the door open to reveal a dirty room, clothes scattered everywhere and paper flying around (probably the latest assignment… an absolutely understandable reaction if you were to ask Goshiki and any other student probably), there were two desks, one, which Goshiki assumed was his, being untouched and the other one was…</p><p>… interesting, to put it nicely. Books stacked onto each other, open pens most definitely useless now and other stuff (such as paper scraps and sticky notes)</p><p> </p><p>While Goshiki stood a bit unsure, not knowing about the other’s habits and comfort zones, waiting outside, Taichi put his bag onto the clean desk before throwing himself onto a chair (or well… it used to be a chair and seemed to be more of a wardrobe nowadays). Extending his hands to ‘present‘ the room, Taichi spoke up:“ Welcome to our room. Sorry about the mess. It’s my animal side I guess.” Now sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Goshiki really couldn’t help the following laugh, it felt so perfectly imperfect, so much like an actual teenager room: “It’s okay, I don’t mind. I tend to be a bit messy myself, so it’s okay with me. Don’t worry about it Taichi-san, as long as I don’t fall over shit on the floor I’m fine with pretty much everything”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling at each other, Goshiki felt a huge weight fall off his chest, his teammates were nice and he might even find a home in here; setting his other stuff onto the desk too, before starting to unpack and seeing the bunk bed whose bottom bunk seemed to resemble a nest of blankets rather than a bed, that’d leave him with the top bunk, and the matching closets on either side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not much but it is home” a voice mentioned from the door that was left open. Startling Goshiki who had neither heard nor seen the other, Reon, coming up to their room</p><p> </p><p>Turning to face their team's healer Goshiki couldn’t help the happiness from seeping into his words (and effectively making him stumble over his own words but, who cares?)</p><p>“Oh no, don’t worry Reon-san-“ at that Taichi interrupted him telling him that none of them were too strict with suffix‘ and all the traditional stuff “Oh okay, but anyways, it’s amazing and I.. I absolutely love it! You have no idea how happy I am to be here, this already feels much more like home than the place I used to live in felt, everything feels so free and liberating and… thank you for giving me a home and a place where I might be able to belong, even if you don't know me-“ at that Goshiki finally realised his words and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth</p><p> </p><p>A deafening silence fell over the three to a point where you could probably hear a needle fall onto the floor, the two older guys clearly taking the words in and thinking about them.</p><p>Luckily Reon seemed to notice Goshiki's desperation in his eyes, suggesting that Taichi should show him the bathroom, as well as the rest of the house.</p><p> </p><p>"What? You think he's gonna get lost? Cmon have more faith in little shiki here!" Kawanishi protested, until goshiki told him about his horrible sense of direction which effectively shut him up and made reon snicker.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes before moving, Taichi then moved to grab Goshiki's hand (and then pretty much dragged him around the house, much to Reons amusement)</p><p> </p><p>"Alright here we are: the room down the hallway, aka the room we all declared neutral territory, because hey man thats our communal bathroom. And since it's communal it is more of a locker room rather than a bathroom, there are toilet stalls and urinals, the showers, behind the wall can be closed off, we asked very nicely for like detachable walls or whatever, dont ask me I just signed whatever the fuck kenjirou gave me."</p><p>Goshiki could, once again, not help the laugh bubbling out of him - although he quickly stopped himself, what if they found his laugh as annoying as his parents? Would they kick him out? Would they hate him?- but he was quickly dragged out of his thoughts as Taichi continued, having sensed the youngers uneasiness and thus trying to lighten the mood again: "Anyways so if you want privacy there are ways don't worry, but to be really honest, most of us have lived together for such a long time that really none of us have too many issues, I mean really at this point we have seen each other naked so often that it's no big deal, otherwise I'd have quite the problem. Whatever so long story short dick jokes are a must because yeah." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head after finishing his little room tour speech.</p><p> </p><p>Goshiki was nodding along, before speaking up again: " Okay, is there anything I need to know about that I should stay away from or watch out for? Somethings that i should never open or whatever?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah the bathroom is, as I said neutral grounds, we all agreed to…. Be decent, or well as decent as you can be as a teenage boy in a bathroom.  So the last place you need to watch out for is the bathroom really, you know?” Taichi shrugged it off, it really wasn't a huge deal to either of them, so.</p><p> </p><p>Once more dragging the younger by his hand, Taichi lead them downstairs again:" okay living room, goshiki. Goshiki, living room you've already met so nothing really new. Next up we have the dining room and kitchen, usually our weekly team bonding night happens in the dining room, because it's closer to the kitchen and thus snacks, that's why there is also a huge sofa in there. And last but not least we have the kitchen, aka the best and worst place in here-" upon hearing that Goshiki let out a short "huh?" Which made Taichi chuckle slightly before answering</p><p> </p><p>"Well for one, it's the nicest room in the house and because of food… but on the other hand, some of us really cannot cook to save their own fucking lives- seriously never eat anything Eita, Tendou or Hayato came close to, they'd probably manage to make packed ramen inedible - and it's literally just pouring boiled water over noodles and spice?! So yeah, inedible, bad for you and just generally disgusting. Actually neither of them are allowed in the kitchen without supervision, but really these three are sneaky bastards, especially in combination, they will enter the kitchen right in front of your eyes and you won't even see, so…. Good luck." Reminiscing the older cringed into himself, they were a terror trio after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah by the way: do you know how to cook Goshiki?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah I do, I had to teach myself if I didn’t want to survive on ramen or sandwiches, which don't get me wrong is really tasty- but not everyday meal material nor really healthy, or healthy at all for that matter.” Taichi's concerned look was something Goshiki had noticed but had chosen to ignore for now while approaching the living room again, after all they didn't need to hear about his life story, especially when he didn’t want them to hate him.</p><p> </p><p>But oh well, in what a world to teenage boys, superpowers and peace mix?</p><p>Well not in this world for sure, so it really should not have surprised Goshiki this much when he heard a blood curling scream from the living room followed by a shriek and a thudd.</p><p> </p><p>The living room and it's… inhabitants were looking as if they were war veterans, shirabu standing on the couch (which had some burnt spots that weren't there before) with flaming hands, Semi stood on the coffee table, armed with a book and accompanied by a shirtless tendou?</p><p>Lights were flickering and there was a light breeze in the room</p><p> </p><p>Almost simultaneously both newcomers asked:</p><p>"What the heck is going on in here?"</p><p>And</p><p>"Why are you guys screaming so fucking loudly it's annoying as he'll."</p><p> </p><p>Eita was the first to catch his voice again (although Goshiki was pretty sure that Tendous vocal cords were strained and he'd be sore for some days)</p><p>“Look there is a cockroach and it touched Shirabu, who then threw it across the room, and it landed on Tendou so he threw his shirt off and now we can’t find it. So please help! It is disgusting and horrifying”</p><p>Shirabus side comment did not go unnoticed either: "You would curse out death and yet you're scared of a cockroach,  what kind of hypocrisy is that?"</p><p>"You're the one who set the couch on fire. You have no right to judge me."</p><p> </p><p>Goshiki, frozen in place could finally process the fact that there was a lose cockroach</p><p>And so he joined, a complaining, Shirabu on the couch, who despite his complaints clutched onto him in fear and horror</p><p> </p><p>"God you guys are whimps, let me fucking do it" after saying that Taichi began to shrink, until there was a coppery orange cat in his place- which now pranced across the room, looking almost amused, searching.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently the object if his search was not in Tendous discarded shirt into which he crawled before exiting with a pout… or well the cat version of a pout.</p><p>Cat-Taichi was really weird to watch on one hand, but on the other hand it was really entertaining as well, seeing your roommate act like a human in a cats body</p><p> </p><p>Next thing either of the (human) boys noticed was a bundle of orange fur jumping, tendou and Semi fell off the coffee table in surprise and Goshiki and Shirabu lost their balance too and landed on different parts of the couch (which was still warm in some places, Goshiki noticed)</p><p> </p><p>And soon after there was Taichi-Cat strutting back to them, the, now dead, cockroach between his teeth- almost like a prize -</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for fucks sake that's disgusting Taichi! You better bleach the hell out of your mouth after that you dirty cat. Why the fuck would you put that in your mouth! You could've done so many different things but the first thing your dumbass brain thought of was to fucking bite it?” is heard from Shirab, now sans flames but still clung to Goshiki with a look of pure and utterly disgust on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The next sound is aggressive Meow-ing and clawing at the door, apparently Taichi needed someone to open it for him in his cat state. Goshiki was the first to react and open the door.</p><p> </p><p>And as soon as he did, the orange tabby cat darted out of their house towards a different dorm, apparently leaving them a little… present on their front porch, before running back into their home.</p><p> </p><p>After shutting the door Goshiki was met with the arguably weirdest sight of the day in front of him:</p><p>His stark-naked room- and teammate, standing there casually</p><p> </p><p>Another squeak being heard, this time from Goshiki and not because of a cockroach</p><p>“Dude what the heck?!!!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the Kudos and any comment that has been left. I love reading the comments and I will answer any back of left. </p><p>I am sorry again for the late chapter. I do not really like the holiday season for many reasons, but I won't go into that unless asked. </p><p>I would also like to mention I write for fun and stress relief as I am in my Masters program in college and feel like my brain is going to explode if I look at one for text book, but anyways thank you so much for reading!</p><p>Let me know if you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Goddamnit Taichi stop scarring Goshiki! And put some fucking clothes on - this won't be a stripping-zone" Semi was interrupted by Tendou cackling at the term 'stripping-zone' which prompted an argument between the two, something that even goshiki realised was the most normal thing in the world between the two (best) friends.</p><p>"How about you both shut up and stop annoying the living hell out of me! You know how healing your wounds exhausts me!!" Reon interfered, lecturing the two - also a daily occurrence.</p><p>Hayato now stood next to the second years and laughed at the third years stupidity, whilst ushijima was now walking down the stairs, alarmed by the screaming.</p><p>"What is going on in here? You guys are going to get us into trouble with the authorities." </p><p>"It was Semisemis fault!" <br/>"It was satoris fault!" <br/>Next to them Reon just shook his head at their stupidity </p><p>"Why is Taichi naked? And Tendou shirtless? Why is our couch burnt? Oh come on! Now we're going to need a new couch and this is such a huge amount of extra work. Goddamnit guys! At least tell me what happened here?!" </p><p>“It was the cockroaches fault!”<br/>All of the members look to goshiki at his outburst causing him to turn red. <br/>“It was the whats fault?” Ushijima stood staring at the boy while sporting a deadpan expression. <br/>“The cockroach.” Goshiki repeated, albeit embarrassed<br/>Taichi who was getting dressed as this conversation was happening starts to laugh hysterically at this. <br/>“Ushijima, there was a cockroach and I transformed to catch it. It scared the three idiots in the livingroom thats why Tendou is shirtless and the couch is burnt, well long story short: cockroach hit tendous shirt, he stripped and kenjirou was just… his own very explosive personality. When I caught the creature they screamed some more which is stupid because goddamnit at least I actually caught it who cares if it was with my mouth, a cat doesn't really have two hands to hold it, but amyways I wanted it out of our house so I brought it to the neighbors. So now it is Aoba Johsai’s problem.”</p><p>Somewhere at the same time: </p><p>Sitting in the livingroom of the Aoba Johsai  house. Four third years scream when they see a bug crawling up their wall. <br/>“What the fuck is that and why is it in my house!” THe captain of the team screams as he latches on to the person sitting next to him. <br/>“It’s a cock roach you fucking fuck now get off of me!” a short spiky haired man yells. <br/>“A cock roach hmm. Is there such thing as a vagina roach as well?” A pink haired guy asks the curly haired guy next to him. <br/>“Of course not Cocks are superior so that is why they are called that.”<br/>“Hmm I think I agree. But doesn't that sound kinda gay?”<br/>"Yeah you're right… you're right…. Well we are both wearing socks so it's fine." <br/>"Ah yes, we are just two totally heterosexual dudes."<br/>“How about You two shut the fuck up,  we both know you would drop to your knees at the blink of an eye and fucking help me get that stupid roach. Whimpykawa definitely is of no help and I swear if I hear screaming for more than one more minute I will start to murder someone!”<br/>A figure from the couch finally stood up- just to sit back down a thoughtful expression on his face: "Did you call it a roach because you didn't want to have a cock in your mouth?" </p><p>"Oh for fucks sake!"</p><p>End cut scene.</p><p>“Taichi, you cannot push our problems on to other teams. What is going to happen if they realize that we caused that problem for them?” Ushijima states as he walks further into the room to inspect the burnt couch… Well no force in this world could save the couch from the burnt spots as it seemed… this would be the second couch just this month, the department would probably kill them soon </p><p>“If they can prove it let them, but I am hungry, who is on dinner duty tonight? Besides what do they want to say? Oh there was a tabby cat bringing a cockroach into our dorm? How the fuck would they be able to track it back to us!” Taichi, now fully clothed again, argued while letting himself fall onto the half burnt couch<br/>“The schedule says, Kenjirou, Reon, and Tendou.” Semi says as he walks to a posted schedule on the wall. <br/>“Wait I thought Tendou wasn't allowed to cook?” Goshiki blurts out, so much for a good first impression <br/>“Hey who said that, I am a great cook, you guys are just assholes and say stuff like there is too much salt, or I have never tasted a flavor like that before and why is mine still moving. That is your bad taste and clearly not my fault.” <br/>Everyone stares at Tendou as he rambles about how it is everyone elses fault for not liking his cooking. <br/>“Anyways, why don’t you three go start dinner and the rest of us will make sure the table is set and drinks and games are set out for after dinner. Ushijima instructs. <br/>Everyone jumps to do their tasks as they wanted to have their team bonding night. </p><p>The process of getting everything set up was fast and the cooking team didn’t take too long either. The food was brought out to the table and everyone except for Goshiki sat down.<br/>“Uh, is there like assigned seating or do I just sit wherever?” <br/>“You can sit between Tendou and Semi, those two like to argue and flick food at each other if they aren't separated. Reon points to an empty seat. </p><p>Goshiki sits down as food is plopped down on his plate. “So, I was told if I want to know about this I should ask the person it happened to. Yamagata can you tell me about the flaming alarm clock?”<br/>Everyone quiets down at the question as Shirabu smirks in Yamagatas direction. <br/>“Ah, young Goshiki, this is a tale as old as time in this household. We have learned first hand how aggressive fire users can be. Our powers say a lot about us as a person and if you look at the resident fire user, aka salt shaker then you can determine that they are not one that likes to be woken up before they are ready, which is never but semantics. Well, the morning the incident happened, I had to get up early to go to the dean’s office for some information regarding my family. It wasn’t good information, but we can talk about that later. So, what happened was I was up really late that night and I roomed with Shirabu at the time obviously. I fell asleep late and didn’t wake up to my alarm going off, but he did. He apparently yelled at me multiple times to turn that stupid peice of shit off, but I was overly exhausted, and becuase I didn’t turn it off, he set the damn thing on fire next to my head , long story short I almost lost an eyebrow to the fire. So, this is why nobody rooms with him. I think the only person that could share a room with him is Semi, but again that is another topic.” </p><p>Goshiki stares at Shirabu as he continues to eat his dinner with a smirk on his face, clearly smug and proud of himself. <br/>“Okay okay, lets finish dinner, because I call first game pick to be Monoploy and Eita, if you blow all of my money and houses off the board again I will kick your ass” Tendou screams. <br/>"If you're too unorganised to keep track of your money that is not my fault!" <br/>"What did you just say? Your stupid winds flipped half of the fucking board!" <br/>"Well at least I wasn't the one who cheated himself more houses via light illusion!" <br/>"Semisemi jealousy is not a good look on you." </p><p>Their argument was interrupted by a voice calling out from the kitchen: "Semi-san doesn't look good wearing anything, so nothing is a good look for him!" <br/>"You want to say that to my face you goddamn brat?" <br/>"Seriously get creative, and also… no not really don't want to look at your hideous looks more than necessary." </p><p>At that Taichi called out to the other second year: "Kenjirou! Didn't you burn like half of Semis wardrobe saying, and I quote: with his horrible fashion sense he should just go around naked, he'd look better." </p><p>And then everything happened at once, Tendou letting out a chuckle while Semi, in shock, stood like a statue, just to have a smirk form on his face, while Kawanishi was now ducking away from burning tissues that were thrown his way by a hysterically screeching Shirabu. </p><p>So when Ushijima entered the room again, with games in his arm, seeing this scene as well as a frantically working goshiki, to stop further burnt furniture, hayato on the floor doubling over in laughter and reon just sitting at the table reading his book, ignoring the other guys… he just turned around again.<br/>"If I have to ask for more than a couch I will actually murder one of you guys - and at that point Reon will be too exhausted to heal you because of all the crap you hugs pull." </p><p>Needless to say they cleaned up very fast - albeit still bickering</p><p>It was all harmless and in good fun… until Semi began getting into it again: "let's be honest though, we could've continued if it wasn't for Kenjirou actually flipping the board-" </p><p>"You wanna say that to my face asshole?" </p><p>"I just did its not my problem if your ears don't work… no wonder with all the explosions close to your eardrums."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>I love hearing what you think even if its simple!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>